Gorąco
by Luna666
Summary: Londyn zalewa fala upałów, a Sherlock Holmes potrzebuje pilnego ochłodzenia.


- Jooooohn...

Lekarz poderwał głowę, a na biurko spadło kilka kropel potu. Ciemne zasłony, zawieszone w oknach sprawiały, że w pokoju panował przyjemny półmrok. W kącie pokoju warczał wentylator. Na dworze było ponad trzydzieści stopni.

Barbarzyństwo.

- Joooooohn...

Spojrzał na detektywa, który siedział – nie, na wpół leżał w fotelu. Wyglądał prześmiesznie. Jak parodia samego siebie. Nie miał na sobie idealnie skrojonego garnituru, ani przyciasnej koszuli, której guziki zdają się trzymać na miejscu wbrew prawom fizyki.

Nie. Tego upalnego dnia Sherlock Holmes miał na sobie jedynie materiałowe szorty. I nic więcej.

- Tak? O co chodzi?

Detektyw jęknął żałośnie. Wyglądał jakby się roztapiał. Był cały mokry... John przełknął głośno ślinę.

- Gorąąąco.

- Wiem, Sherlock. Niestety wiem i też cierpię. Napij się mięty, dobrze ci zrobi – westchnął, wskazując stojący na biurku dzbanek z herbatą.

Holmes prychnął, żałośnie ocierając pot z czoła. Pokój znowu wypełniły jedynie dźwięki warkoczącego wiatraka. Muszą kupić nowy.

Nawet na ulicy było mało ludzi. Wszyscy, którzy mogli zostali w domach, część udała się nad wodę, a pozostali cieniami przemykali w stronę pracy.

- Joooooooohn... Gorąąąco.

Westchnął ciężko, rozcierając mokre od potu czoło.

- Sherlock, wiem do cholery... Wyobraź sobie, że ja też to czuję i też jest mi gorąco – jęknął, z odrobiną wyrzutu w głosie.

Detektyw znowu milczał. Wyglądał jak zwyczajny człowiek, czyżby nawet jego wielki mózg nie był w stanie pracować w tej temperaturze? Wiatraczki nie są w stanie ochłodzić procesora?

- Loda...

Lekarz oderwał wzrok od laptopa i spojrzał skonsternowany na współlokatora/przyjaciela/współpracownika/kochanka/partnera (niepotrzebne skreślić).

- Co proszę? – Spytał. Wyrwany z swoich myśli – o ile można myśleć w tej temperaturze – nie usłyszał wcześniejszych słów detektywa.

- Loda... zrób mi loda...

Cieszył się, że akurat nie pił mięty, która przecież tak cudownie ochładzała jego organizm. Czuł, jak jego ciało zalewa fala gorąca, gdy patrzył na Sherlocka... Szeroko rozstawione nogi, biodra nieco uniesione w górę, ciasne szorty, w których wciąż można było bez problemu dojrzeć miejsce, w którym ułożył się jego penis – każdy kawałek jego postawy zdawał się krzyczeć... To co właśnie powiedziały jego usta.

Powinien powiedzieć nie. Powinien nakreślić jakieś zasady, ramy. Nie był jego...

Och, cholera! Już dawno przekonał się, że to nie działa. Nie w tym domu. Nie z Sherlockiem. Zresztą i on ma z tego niezłą zabawę.

Wstał szybko i podszedł do detektywa, który spojrzał na niego z zaintrygowaniem. John położył mu jedną rękę na ramieniu, a drugą przesunął po skórze mężczyzny w dół, dopóki nie poczuł pod opuszkami materiału. Sherlock milczał, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

Osunął się na kolana i powoli zsunął szorty z chudych bioder. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, gdy Holmes westchnął cicho. Pokazał mu język i zanurkował między jego nogi.

Pokój na kilka długich chwil wypełniły jęki jedynego detektywa doradczego. Udało mu się nawet zagłuszyć ten cholerny wentylator.

John czuł palce, zaciskające się na włosach, stopy wodzące po jego plecach, spinające się mięśnie. Każdy z tych elementów był idealną pochwałą, docenieniem jego działań i starań. Jego imię po raz kolejny tego dnia zostało wyjęczane – tym razem głośniej i żałośniej, jednocześnie dobitniej i radośniej.

Kończyny mocniej go objęły. Jęk przerodził się w krzyk - tak cudowny i wielbiący. Po kilku sekundach wszystkie mięśnie jedynego detektywa doradczego rozluźniły się. Krzyki i westchnienia zmieniły się w przyspieszony, powoli uspokajający się oddech.

Chwilę później już stał i gładził policzek Sherlocka. Wciąż był lekko zaróżowiony, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w błogim uśmiechu.

- To było niesamowite – westchnął.

John zaśmiał się cicho, pochylił się i cmoknął go w usta. Wrócił do biurka i zaczął od nowa czytać artykuł. Zupełnie zapomniał o czym był. Pokój znowu wypełniło warczenie wiatraka.

- Jooooohn... Gorąco! Loda!

- Sherlock, dopiero co ci zrobiłem! – Westchnął. – To niemożliwe, abyś znowu mógł!

Holmes jęknął załamany.

- Nie! John! Takiego z pudełka. O smaku waniliowo orzechowym, jaki jest w zamrażalce! Od początku mi o takiego chodziło!

Lekarz czuł, jak opada mu szczęka, a policzki oblewają się rumieńcem.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś od razu...?

Detektyw spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Miałem zrezygnować z czegoś takiego? Po moim trupie. A teraz przynieś mi tego loda...


End file.
